


Armor

by Mercury Starlight (WoolandWater)



Category: Askewniverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoolandWater/pseuds/Mercury%20Starlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The history of Silent Bob's coat. Written for the 3 year anniversary of the Jay and Silent Bob yahoo!group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armor

At age nine, I knew the depths of human cruelty. I had felt fear at another child’s voice. I had already learned the value of strength in this world. I was the fat kid.  Teased into seclusion because of my size. Teased into silence because of my intellect. I was a ghost in school, barely seen, never heard. But then I got a coat for my tenth birthday.

A large, black wool coat. It belonged to my grandfather, although it was in excellent condition. It was almost too big for me; my mother said I’d grow into it. Looking at myself in the mirror, I hoped I never would. It made me look taller, but more importantly, it made me look thinner. Gone were the embarrassing curves, the tits, the thick legs. They had melted into one smooth, large form. I looked big. I looked intimidating. I looked strong.

I wore out that coat, while saving up to buy another. At school, things slowly began to change. I discovered that a look was all it took to get by. With that coat, I had found my strength. I gained respect, and I did it while still silent. I found I could be more intimidating without saying anything. I decided, without really deciding per se, that I’d never be without that armor. Without it, I was back to chubby Bobby Blutarski, fat, meek, squeaky. To this day most people have never seen me without a coat.

****

He pushes the coat off my shoulders and tugs at my shirt. I get the message and remove both.

"Damn, Lunchbox," he murmurs as he draws in close, his eyes shining, "I dunno why you hide under that shit. You are so fuckin’ _hot_!"

I smile. For him, I’d throw the damn thing away.


End file.
